


Who Tells Your Story

by lupinshq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinshq/pseuds/lupinshq
Summary: Forever burned by a name she didn't createfor herself, Jaiden White is determined tofind out what happened to her mother.Meanwhile, Thaleia Roberts begins teachingat Hogwarts as well as beginning the huntfor her old friend, Sirius Black.also published on my wattpad, lupinshq
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)





	1. 1976

Minerva McGonagall stood at the head of the empty potions room with her arm folded neatly in front of her. Her amusement couldn't be masked behind the disappointed demeanor she tried to wear. After a glance at the door to make sure it was shut, she exhaled through her nose to calm the laugh that wanted to escape.

None other than the Marauders and Sirens stood before her. The boys covered in ash and soot as if they climbed through a chimney while the girls seemed cleaner than usual-- that alone was amusing enough to Minerva.

"Would someone like to explain what happened?"

Bambii took a step forward, "Miss McGonagall, I'd like it to be known that these four asked us for help knowing that we're in the height of a war," she stated pointedly and gestured to the coughing boys.

"War or not, they still need to get good grad--"

"Not _that_ war, the war _we're_ fighting," Derick interrupted with the correction.

Minerva nodded and her mouth fell into the shape of an o, "thank you for clarifying, Miss White. Now, an explanation?"

Sirius coughed out a cloud of ash before speaking, "these evil people made the potions blow up in our face!" He exclaimed and fell into another coughing fit.

Minerva turned to the girls in faux shock, "is this true?"

Thaleia shrugged, "I'm not saying we did but..." She hummed, "if they were doing something wrong, I wouldn't correct them."

"So technically, it wasn't sabotaged," Derick added with a nod.

"Miss McGonagall!" The boys exclaimed, the raised pitch in their voice caused the girls to giggle quietly.

"Apologize to them." Minerva directed at the trio.

Bambii scoffed, "I'm sorry you weren't smart enough to realize we were lying to you."

Minerva sighed, "Miss Hails," she scolded in a soft tone.

"She's not lying," Thaleia defended, "you always have to have your guard up and theirs were down, significantly. You understand, don't you, Minny?"

"Don't call me that." Minerva briefly addressed, "detention tomorrow, for all of you. Maybe you can... reconcile." She managed to come up with an excuse to have all of them in the same room at the same time.

"But Miss McGonagall, it's Sirius' birthday tomorrow," James said with a pout.

"Yeah, it's my birthday tomorrow!" Sirius exclaimed vexatiously, "I'll serve it the day after, please?" He clasped his hands together and began to plead.

Minerva looked down at him with a raised brow and stoic expression, "do you have any plans for your birthday?"

Sirius' hands dropped from in front of him and he gulped, "well not yet, but--"

"Then you'll come to detention in my classroom."

"But--"

"Would you like for it to be an hour longer than usual?"

Sirius' lips pressed into a thin line as he shook his head, "no ma'am," he murmured.

"That's not fair," Thaleia defended, "it's his birthday."

"Yeah it's his birthday," Derick followed with and turned to Bambii expectantly.

Bambii rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry, "the big seventeen." She added with a shrug.

"Detention tomorrow," she finalized and Sirius looked ready to get down on his knees and beg if he had to, "maybe this'll end the war you all have going on."

-

Detention the next afternoon was everything besides quiet. Minerva had left momentarily and that opened the floor to discussion. Sirius sat with a lethal glare set directly on Derick, "if you would've just told us it was a dash and not a handful, we wouldn't be here."

Derick turned to him, "you _really_ think that's the only thing you messed up? Please, you were wrong from the first ingredient. You were supposed to add an Ashwinder egg but you all added a squill bulb first," she mused, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Really? That was it?" Peter asked.

"That was it," the girls simultaneously answered.

"That somehow makes it worse," James grumbled and sank in his seat.

Thaleia turned away from her piece of parchment to face Sirius who was sitting behind her, "have you enjoyed your birthday?"

"What does it matter, anyway?" He griped, "nobody cared."

Remus' brows knit together as a puzzled look settled onto his face, "no one cared? You received _dozens_ of flowers."

"That are found outside the school!" He complained, his hands flailing during his minor outburst, "all I'm saying is a cake would've been nice, people."

"Did someone say cake?"

The students flinched and turned their attention to the door. There stood Miss McGonagall as well as Professor Sprout with a small rectangular cake in Pomona's hands. They carefully walked over and placed the cake in front of Sirius, causing the rest of them to circle the area.

"Really? For me?" Sirius gasped, "this is amazing," he marveled at the desert that read _'happy birthday troublemaker #2.'_

"Happy birthday, Sirius," Minerva stated before waving a hand over the cake, lighting the seventeen strategically placed candles, "go on, make a wish."

Sirius bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes momentarily. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes and blew out all of the candles.

"What'd you wish for?" Bambii prodded with a small smile.

"He's not supposed to tell you, isn't he?" Ponomora asked.

Sirius shrugged, "traditionally but I'm anything but traditional, so," he returned Bambii's grin, "I wished for another birthday, just like this one, every year until I'm twenty-one," he revealed with a big grin.

Derick hissed, "you've got us trapped for the next four years, how's that fair?" She quipped.

"Shouldn't have sabotaged me, Derick White," he tilted his head and winked at her.

"It's four years we were gonna be there for anyhow," Thaleia smiled and high-fived Sirius, "I guess this means we're at a truce, hm?"

He gave a curt nod, "we're at a truce."


	2. two fish in an empty pond

_"Let me tell you this: if you meet a loner,  
no matter what they tell you, it's not  
because they enjoy solitude. It's because they  
have tried to blend into the world before,  
and people continue to disappoint them."_  
**― Jodi Picoult, My Sister's Keeper**

Watching your own life fall apart in front of your eyes is like a house's support beams giving out during an earthquake. Destruction, a collapse, and a loss of something you called home. Watching people you love slowly be picked off, one by one, until only one remain. Or in this case, two.

Remus Lupin and Thaleia Roberts, the last people remaining from their respective friend groups. The days in their cottage-style home were either lively with music flowing through the air and a sweet, warm feeling spread throughout the space. Or, it was eerily quiet to the point where you could hear a pin drop. Those days were usually birthdays and anniversaries of their deceased loved ones.

The pair would sit in a crestfallen silence and wouldn't speak, listen to anything, or even eat sometimes. The silence would only bring on more pain and it was only a matter of time until one of them cracked under the scrutiny of guilt and would begin silently sobbing while the other held them.

It went on for twelve years. Twelve years they helped build each other up knowing they'd come tumbling down again. For twelve years they stayed to themselves and ignored the outside presence. For twelve years, their friend Sirius Black sat in a dewy four-by-four, serving time for a crime he did not commit.

But it was that summer that their luck had changed, their fate was twisted. Sirius Black had escaped, Remus and Thaleia would begin teaching at Hogwarts-- Remus securing his job a year before her-- and their goddaughter would begin living with them.

-

From the moment of her birth, Jaiden Fallon White had an imaginary stamp across her forehead that read, 'I must pay for everything my ancestors did years ago.'

Continuing the burned legacy her mother unknowingly started only became apparent the year she started at Hogwarts. Whether it was because of Snape's slick comments, McGonagall's odd interest in where she lived and came from, or her aunt's secrecy, she was kept in the dark about virtually anything about her mother or any family member.

She was a gorgeous little girl with not so gorgeous blood running through her veins. She resembled her parents and that was dangerous on the Great Britain Isle. It was part of the reason her aunt wanted her to live with her godparents. They knew more and could protect her more thoroughly. Jaiden didn't mind, she hoped it'd be an opportunity to find out what she'd been longing to know.

Now seated on the train to Hogwarts to begin her fourth year, she had a contempt smile resting on her features. Multiple thoughts ran through Thaleia's mind as she gazed at the young girl in front of her who had her skates situated on her lap, "Jaiden, I told you, I don't know if you're going to be able to use those--"

"There are pets allowed. Animals, roaming the school freely so if they have a problem with me skating around after school, I will protest," she declared in a stern tone making Thaleia shake her head with a small chuckle.

The door to the compartment slid open and they were offered a copy of the Daily Prophet. Thaleia gratefully accepted and gasped at the leading headline.

_SCENES OF TERROR AT THE  
QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP   
\+   
MURDEROUS AZKABAN   
ESCAPEE ON THE RUN_

"A dark mark? As in Voldemort?" She asked, looking up Thaleia who now had a hard glare set on her face as she looked at the headline.

"As in Death Eaters," she answered with a scoff, "those pesky death eaters," she muttered once more to herself, "I hope Remus sees this."

"Where is he anyways?"

"In another cart, he wanted to sleep in," she said just as she saw him walk past the door. Thaleia's brows knit together as her eyes watched his figure walk towards the conductor, "wonder what's that about."

"Who's Sirius? You guys know Sirius, don't you? I saw his name marked off on the calendar for the third of November--" Jaiden began to ramble but Thaleia interrupted her.

"Yes, yes but you mustn't tell anyone that as well as the fact that you know me. Wouldn't want them to think you have an advantage because of that."

"Well do I?"

"If you deserve it," Thaleia whispered with a wink, making Jaiden smile and turn to look out the window.

The car was quite cold and a small frost blanketed the window. Jaiden almost wanted to comment on it but saw that Thaleia was too engrossed with the Daily Prophet to properly answer her question now.


	3. angelina's idiots

"The Triwizard tournament is among us!" Fred exclaimed avidly. Jaiden flinched at the sudden ear-splitting excitement.

"And a hearing aid is among me," Angelina retorted as she covered her left ear, "seriously if you think you'll get chosen over me, you're delusional."

"I'd have to say you're wrong, sweetheart." George rested his elbows on the table and leaned towards her, "half the school is applying and if anyone's gonna get chosen, it's me."

"What about me?" Lee held his hands up near his face to put further emphasis on himself.

Angelina pursed her lips, "you're too scared to even get near the fire,"

"You know what--"

Jaiden turned her head away from the older kids to face Ron, "you're older brothers are idiots," she remarked with raised brows, "are you excited for the tournament?"

He shrugged with a teasing smile, "I am, you?"

"Definitely not. This whole stigma surrounding it is seriously messed up, everyone's acting like it's all that and a bag of chips," she croaked and Ron gave her an odd look, "the best and then some, keep up." She snapped repeatedly in clarification, "but, I can tell you're overly excited for Viktor Krum," she teased and he nudged her with his shoulder.

"I'm a fan, a normal fan, not a.. not normal fan," he assured with a nod, "what, you're not a fan of a wizard? A quidditch player?"

She shook her head, "no, actually, I don't even like quidditch. It's too similar to baseball which is an American sport I happen to hate, so." She shrugged, "the only thing you need to know is this is my favorite haircut on you." She smiled and ruffled his hair, "seriously, I told you long hair would be a good look."

"You also thought bleaching your hair last year would be a good look." Her best friend, Chione Badawi, raised a brow from across the table, "now I don't wanna make fun of you but," she grimaced, "I'm glad your hair is back to black."

"That's hurtful, words hurt, you know," she sarcastically stated and turned towards Angelina, "hey Ange, my hair last year, it was nice wasn't it?"

Angelina sucked in a breath and shook her head, "no, no it wasn't. I mean, it was dry and ruined your curl pattern and--"

"I get it, I get it," Jaiden interrupted, holding a hand up, "like you've never had a bad hair experience."

"I haven't, actually," Chione remarked with a smirk as she retucked the scarf that rested on her head, "benefits of wearing a hijab," she sighed blissfully, causing Jaiden to roll her eyes.

"Fine, you've never had a bad scarf day?"

Chione shook her head, "you can never have a bad scarf day. You on the other hand.."

Jaiden licked the inside of her bottom lip and shook her head. Chione raised a brow and gave a small shrug that caused their friends around them to laugh quietly, "I hate you all and I truly mean it from the bottom of my hurt heart."

"Don't take it personally, Jay, just... _never_ do that again," Lee chuckled making Jaiden pull one of the metal clips from her head and throw it at him, "okay, you a--"

"Are you being violent with another student?"

Jaiden felt a sudden, very familiar presence behind her. She tilted her head back to be met with the same brown eyes that were scolding her earlier that morning, "no, ma'am," she answered with a grin, "just playing catch and he didn't do that." She lowered her head to face Lee again and he gave her a mocking expression.

Thaleia stood with her arms crossed as she gazed down at the group of teenagers, "alright, you let me know if anything is going on." She gave a small nod and walked off to the professor's table.

"Now who is _that_?" George purred as his eyes lingered on the new teacher who was sauntering to the front of the great hall.

Jaiden pulled a face of disgust, "our new professor. She's teaching a new class. Shared a train car with her, name's Professor Roberts."

"Did you just say, Roberts?" Hermione questioned, causing the attention to shift to her.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"The Roberts are one of the most pureblood devoted people I've ever read about. Seriously messed up," Chione added, "they're practically the Black's."

Jaiden gulped, "really? Maybe she's the exception."

"I don't know," Ron muttered, "heard she was friends with Sirius Black, the murder on the loose, might I remind."

"Exactly," Chione waved a hand around, "is she even here on good terms?"

"I think so," Harry muttered, "she's talking to Professor Lupin but not Snape. That has to be a good sign, right?"

"Sign my arse, I'm keeping an eye on her," Lee determined and gestured two fingers from his eyes to Thaleia's direction, "a _very_ close eye..." His voice faltered as he ogled her the same way George was.

"Okay, stop it," Jaiden waved her hands to accompany her aversion, "we're not having another Professor Sinistra situation here, otherwise, I will stab you both."

"What's wrong with Professor Sinistra?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing, just that she was one of the youngest looking teachers we have, and these prats," Angelina explained and looked at the twins and Lee, "clearly didn't hide it."

"It was innocent admiration and exchanges of words," Lee defended with a shrug.

"Innocent? You were fourteen!"

"Four years away from eighteen, sounds close to me," Fred winked and she gagged.

"Of course it would."

Ron rose a brow as he let his gaze fall to the scar on Thaleia who was now seated in between Remus and Severus, "how'd she get that scar?" He asked, referring to the scar that started at her right temple and extended down, through her right eye, and ended at her cheekbone. Her right eye was glossed over and where it should've been a dark, golden brown, was a pale blue, almost gray color.

Hermoine shrugged, "there's a lot of stories but there's no way of knowing which is correct."

"Well now we can ask her, she is a professor after all," George proposed and Chione shook her head.

"Wouldn't that be rude?"

Lee shrugged, "kids are curious, it wouldn't be surprising if she was asked that."

Meanwhile, Thaleia had barely touched the water in her glass. She felt anxious, she didn't know whether it was because of nerves of teaching or the nerves of being at Hogwarts for the first time in sixteen years.

Sitting in the middle of Remus and Snape wasn't helping either. A current friend and a former friend didn't tend to mix well in any situation.

"Uhm, so, Severus," she stuttered before taking a deep breath, "how have you been?"

He kept his stare forward, "fine," he answered monotonously, "I would ask you but... we both know.. I don't care."

She refrained from the laugh she wanted to let out, "still talk as dramatic as ever, hm?"

"Is there a reason you're speaking to me?" He spoke at a pace that was a beat faster than before.

"Well, we're coworkers and I thought--"

"Whatever your thinking is more than likely wrong, as you always are. I don't want to speak with you or Professor Lupin if I'm not forced to." He turned to look at her, "did anyone order you to speak with me?"

"No, but--"

"Then don't," he interrupted quickly and looked forward again.

Thaleia swallowed thickly and turned to Remus who was already looking at her, "ignore him." He patted her shoulder, "how're you feeling?"

She sighed and looked upwards, "awful. The first time I see Harry in years and it's gonna be Professor Roberts and not Aunt Lia or annoying woman that acts like my aunt but isn't," she ranted out in one breath as Remus patted her back.

"I know what you mean, he looks exactly like him," Remus spoke in a low tone to prevent any gossiping among the teachers, "but it gets easier. I've been teaching him for a year and all he knows is that I knew his parents. We're the same age, and he doesn't even know I help with the creation of the Marauder Map--"

She gasped, "they found that?"

He nodded with a small smile, "mischief managed," he let out a small chuckle before pulling his hand away from her back, "we'll tell them, soon, hopefully."

"Sirius being on the loose doesn't make things any easier," she groaned a bit louder than she meant to, causing Severus to overhear.

"It's quite a coincidence that the moment Sirius Black escapes, you begin working at Hogwarts," he spoke with a disdain look on his face.

"What are you suggesting here, Severus? I thought you didn't even want to talk to me."

"I'm sure you're acutely aware of what your family stands for," he turned to her with a raised brow, "isn't that right, Thaleia--"

"Don't," she disrupted and pointed at him, "whatever you think is going here isn't so don't go planting seeds of concern in the entire Slytherin house or anybody, for that matter," she warned with a stern look and matching tone.

"I don't think I'll have to do much of anything, Miss Roberts. Surely Professor Lupin can hear the students with his... heightened senses."

"You arsehole," she hissed.

"Only you would use such language in a school. You've always succeeded in being completely and utterly classless," he insulted.

"You bully kids for a living, don't insult how I act in a school, Snivellus," she began to bicker, "who hates a kid because their parents hated you? Are you kidding me?"

"Can we please not sort out old issues right now, please?" Remus interrupted, "this is a professional setting."

"If it was a truly professional setting, they wouldn't let you, or you, teach here."

"You know what--"

"Professors!"

The three of them turned towards Minerva who was standing in front of them with her arms crossed. They peered around her to see the entire Great Hall focused on them.

Jaiden put her head down, "how embarrassing," she whispered to herself.

"You three are adults teaching children, you should not be arguing like this in a professional and admirable position," she scolded and Remus drew his head back.

"It wasn't even," he cut himself off when he saw Minerva's glare, "sorry, Miss McGonagall," he muttered and looked away.

"Yeah, sorry." Thaleia cleared her throat.

Minerva gave a small grin, "I thought I was done scolding you kids."

Thaleia clicked her tongue, "well it'd appear that we're not kids anymore, Minnie."

Minerva gave her a warning look, "don't push your luck, Miss Roberts," she raised her brows before walking to the front of the small stage where they were to begin the sorting ceremony soon.

Thaleia slouched in her seat, Remus followed in suit. Severus, however, sat up straighter than he was before, "welcome to Hogwarts, Thaleia.. Roberts."

-

In the minutes leading up to the first classes of the day, Dumbledore pulled Remus and Thaleia out of the Great Hall and to his office. The pair of friends followed the older wizard in suspense as he led them into his grand office.

"If this is about this morning, that won't--"

"Don't you worry, Professor Roberts. You're not the first teacher to have a dispute with Professor Snape," he assured with a small smile, "I brought you here because of Sirius Black and the dementor on the train."

"There was a dementor on the train?" Thaleia's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Yes, caused Harry to faint, actually," Remus informed and Thaleia turned to him with shock, "I was going to tell you... eventually."

"It doesn't matter when, she knows now." Dumbledore stood in front of them with his hands behind his back, "because of the Triwizard Tournament and not wanting a sudden cancelation, we're going to tell the students we have it under control and that Sirius is in our possession."

"...so you're lying? Is that smart?"

Dumbledore exhaled, "yes but, I'm putting this task on you two."

Thaleia and Remus turned to each other slowly before facing him again, "I beg your pardon?"

"You both grew up with Sirius. You know everything about him. His patterns, where he would run, where he would hide, everything."

"But Dumbledore... isn't that a conflict of interest? With all due respect, sir, he was my best friend. I can't say I'd be willing to bring him to you if I found him," Thaleia stated truthfully, "because I still think he's innocent."

"After all these years?" Remus questioned in a guilty tone.

"After all these years," she echoed in a whisper.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "I can understand that and I respect you for being honest with me, Miss Roberts. Professor Lupin?" He turned to Remus in expectation.

"I don't know, sir," Remus gulped, "I spent all these years believing he's guilty and if we catch him and find out he is I--" He sucked in a sharp breath, "I want the truth of what happened that night."

"I must warn you, Remus, Sirius had all odds against him. It didn't help that he was laughing when he was arrested and sentenced."

"I understand that sir," Remus murmured and turned to Thaleia, "you have to help."

Thaleia looked to Dumbledore who only shrugged, "you may think you'll do the wrong thing but you'll never know until you're standing right in front of him." Dumbledore patted them both on the shoulder, "you can begin your search as soon as possible. Thaleia's class will be pushed back to the arrival of the schools and Alastor Moody will teach your class, Remus," he informed, "you have two months to find him and after that, it's in the hands of the dementors."

Thaleia gulped and nodded, "understood, sir."

-

“Dumbledore’s a knob head,” Thaleia grumbled as she tightened her worn coat around her body, “he has us walking through the woods like we do this daily. Sirius isn’t stupid enough to stay on the grounds of Hogwarts if he was ever here.”

“Can’t you do an aerial view of the forest so that we’re not wasting our time?” Remus stopped in his tracks. They were half-way through the wooded area that surrounded the school and there was no sign of human life, let alone an Azkaban escapee.

The air was still, no gusts of wind could be heard rustling the high trees that peered over them. The occasional chirp of a bird could be heard but the silence was otherwise deafening.

“I should, thanks for the recommendation.” She nodded and took her jacket off, shivering at the frigid air. She rubbed her hands together before running forward and jumping up, turning to a Raven mid-air.

She soared straight upwards and scanned the area. Remus watched from the ground as she hovered in her spot for a few moments.

Before she could fly any further, she was struck with a beam of purple magic. Remus gasped and stumbled back as she started free-falling, transforming back to her normal self halfway down. Remus quickly scrambled to grip his wand, “wingardium leviosa,” he aimed his wand at her and she stopped falling, just hovering over the ground on her back.

She was panting as Remus slowly lowered her down. He pressed a firm hand to her abdomen and she cried out.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he hushed and lifted her shirt. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he did.

“What? What is it?” She began to panic.

“Come find me?” He whispered to himself and looked at her, “It says ‘you need help, come find me’.”

“Says?!” She shrieked.

“It’s, uhm, carved.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “they should heal quickly though, no need to worry.”

“No need to worry? I could have died,” she recalled and grabbed the marauders map from Remus’ back pocket.

She opened it and scanned over the map he created many years ago and turned the map towards him.

She brought a shaky hand to point to a spot to the corner of the map that almost wasn’t visible. They saw their names then far to the left, there was another, “Bambii.”

-

Jaiden sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts but her mind was elsewhere. Remus wasn’t teaching the class, instead it was a strange man that only had one eye. In the twenty minutes he was there, he had managed to make the entire class uncomfortable with the teaching of the three unforgivable curses.

Control, torture, murder-- in that order.

Jaiden felt her head slightly twitch to the side when she saw the torture spell being used. While everyone felt disgusted and looked away from the squirming spider, her eyes remained focused on the bug on the desk. She felt hypnotized as her eyes narrowed at the sight in front of her.

“Jaiden?”

Ron rocked her shoulder, causing her to come out of whatever trance she was in, “what?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? It’s an interesting curse,” she gave a small grin that made Ron feel uneasy.

He gave a curt nod, “I’ll take your word for it.”

“There are only two known survivors of the curse. One’s in this room,” he turned to Harry, “and one works here.”

Harry furrowed his brows, “really? Is it a professor?”

“You’ve all heard of Professor Roberts, correct? She’s had multiple run-ins with death, beat it three times,” he informed and Jaiden sat up, “it wasn’t very surprising when she managed to beat the curse.”

“Three times?” Jaiden questioned.

“You can ask her yourself when her class starts in November,” he answered, “just know, she isn’t teaching a fire class for no reason.”

-

“I knew the new teacher was going to be mad,” Seamus complained.

It was their lunch period and Jaiden couldn’t over the fact that she’d learned more about Thaleia in a day than she ever knew living with her for four years. She sat silently eating her food while Seamus and Chione sat in front of her in a frenzied conversation. With Ron to her left and Lee to her right, the only conversation seemed to be about their new teacher.

“Mad? She’s an inspiration. Who cheats death three times? Maybe she’s a ghost,” Chione wondered thoughtfully.

“Or a banshee!” Seamus shrieked

“A banshee, seriously Seamus?” Jaiden rubbed her temples with disdain, “I think we’d know if she was a banshee by now.”

“Would we?” Ron questioned, “we saw her for an hour and then she left with Professor Lupin and Dumbledore and we haven’t seen them since.”

Jaiden pursed her lips, “maybe it’s with great reason. Maybe they’re helping with the search of Sirius.”

“Oh, they already caught him.” Lee nudged her shoulder, “think they’re shagging?”

“That’s disgusting,” Angelina commented from across Lee, “must you make _everything_ overly sexual?”

“It’s what we do best, Angie.” Fred pressed a quick kiss to her cheek in confirmation, “I have a test to study for.” He smiled at the table before scrambling up from his seat.

“We all know what that’s code for!” Ron called after his brother who was already halfway out of the hall.

“You’re not gonna join him, George?” Chione questioned with a raised brow.

George shrugged, “I’ll think about it. Depends on what teacher he’s _studying_ for,” he winked.

“As long as it’s not Sprout, continue on. She doesn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of any of your tests,” Chione warned as she pointed at him with her fork, “I mean it, Weasley.”

“I make no promises, darling.”

“They’re idiots,” Jaiden grumbled.

“Angelina’s idiots,” Ron chuckled from beside her.


End file.
